


The End of the Falls

by agw



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Begging, Bill is an asshole, Blood, Cutting, Death, Drowning, Eventual Suicide, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Forced Bonding, Forced Eye Contact, Gore, I am going to hell, I'm Sorry, Impact Play, Mabel Doesnt deserve this, Mabill, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Psychological Torture, Rape, Self-Hatred, Water Torture, non-con, vomit play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agw/pseuds/agw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines- pig lover- sweater enthusiast- overall an extremely happy girl couldn’t possibly have expected the horrid events that spiraled out during a craft store expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are sensitive to Rape/Non-con/Suicide I highly recommend you don't read this. Also, I'm sorry I wrote this.

Mabel Pines- pig lover- sweater enthusiast- overall an extremely happy girl couldn’t possibly have expected the horrid events that spiraled out during a craft store expedition.

“Grunkle Stan!?” Mabel called throughout the Mystery Shack. She hadn’t seen him all day, because she was up in her room making a sweater for Ford. Unfortunately her knitting had been interrupted when she ran out of yarn- which was surprising, because she always had yarn.

“Yea, pumpkin?” Stanley called from the living room. Mabel thought herself stupid for not thinking about looking there first. Grunkle Stan was probably sitting in front of the TV with his feet propped up on his recliner.

It looked like Mabel was right, because there he was, sitting in front of the TV.

“I ran out of yarn, so can I go walk into town and buy some more?” Mabel made sure to give her biggest sappiest eyes when asking the question.

“Take Waddles with you, he looks like he needs some air.”

“Thanks Grunkle Stan!”

Mabel gave a quick, “come on Waddles” and practically ran out of the Shack.

She would’ve taken Dipper with her, however Dipper was with Great Uncle Ford. Dipper had spent a lot of time with him, and Mabel couldn’t help but feel jealous. Sure, after summer they would have the whole year to spend together, but Mabel felt left out. She felt awful about it, because Dipper deserved to hang out with whomever he wanted. Mabel decided that she would make a sweater for Ford in a way to get closer to him.

Ford’s sweater was going to be a dark blue, covered in yellow stars. The yarn Mabel had run out of was the dark blue yarn. Without that she couldn’t finish that sweater, so alas- she had to come into town.

To be honest, Mabel enjoyed walking by herself. It gave her time to think about future crafts she could do, and how much glitter she could cram into an envelope to glitter bomb someone.

As Mabel walked into town, she saw a vending machine, and couldn’t help but want to buy a Pitt Cola. So she walked over to the machine that was outside of Lazy Susans Diner, and bought one. Mable thought Waddles looked a bit thirsty, so she bought some water, and let him drink from the bottle.

Mabel quickly walked into the craft store, but was stopped by the manager there.  
“No animals in the store.”

“But, Waddles has been in here before, and he hasn’t done anything bad.” Mabel pleaded.

“I’m sorry, there were new rules put in place, there's nothing I can do about it girly.” The manager tried to look apologetic, and because of Mabel's naive nature she believed that the woman indeed cared.

Mabel walked out of the store with Waddles. She was in a difficult situation, she couldn’t go in the store because she had Waddles- which she could swear was a form of discrimination. Mabel also couldn’t just leave Waddles outside, he could get hurt.

She looked around for anyone outside that she might know that was qualified to take care of Waddles. She saw Pacifica, but Mabel knew better than to talk to her. Every time Mabel talked to Pacifica she left the conversation with a sense of uselessness.

Mabel was practically beaming when she saw Wendy walking about.

“Wendy!” Mabel squealed.

Wendy looked around to see who had yelled her name. She looked scared until she spotted Mabel. “Oh, hey Mabel. What’s up?”

“Are you busy? Can you watch Waddles for me while I go into the craft store? They won’t let him in, and I can’t just leave him outside by himself! That would practically be abuse.” Mabel spat out as quickly as she could.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mabel, I can’t. I’m running late for work, and you know how Stan can be.” And with a haste goodbye, Wendy left.

Mabel was basically out of options. She sat on the bench in front of the craft store losing all hope.

“Oh, Waddles this stinks. If I can’t find someone to watch you, I can’t get the yarn for Grunkle Ford’s sweater. Everything is ruined.” Mabel pet Waddles solemnly- well as solemnly as you can pet a pig.

“I could watch your pig for you.” A man on the other end of the bench spoke up. The man had very smooth blond hair, and an eyepatch on one eye. Most people would be creeped out by the eyepatch, but Mabel thought it gave the man character. 

“Really?” Mabel couldn’t believe the man’s offer, “I don’t want to trouble you.”

“No, it’s okay, I’m waiting for my wife. She’s inside the store.” The man said.

Mabel has a naive nature. She believes almost everyone, because she believes everyone has a good heart- until proven otherwise.  
“Okay, Waddles, stay here boy. Thank you sir!” Mabel said as she darted into the store.

Mabel was quick to get what she needed, she didn’t want to keep the man waiting. What if his wife had come out already? The store was empty, Mabel hadn’t seen anyone but the few people who worked in the store. His wife probably had left.

So, with a quickness that would put the flash to shame, Mabel went to the checkout counter and bought the yarn with money she had brought with her to gravity falls.

She exited the store and looked for the man. He was nowhere in sight. Neither was Waddles.

“Waddles?!” Mabel panicked and shouted.

“Where back here!” Mabel heard the man’s voice shout from the alley next to the building.

Why’s he back there? Mabel thought to herself.

As Mabel walked around the corner she saw a spooked Waddles hiding in the corner, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

“Waddles? What’s wrong?” Mabel was beginning to feel a growing pit in her stomach. Something was off. Where was the man? Besides Mabel’s own voice, and her store bag rustling, she heard nothing.

And then something cold and sharp was pressed to Mabel’s throat. She dropped her bag.

“Make a single noise, and the pig dies.”

Mabel’s heart was racing. Was the man going to kill her? What’s going on?

“Walk.” The man commanded. Mabel did as she was told until he brought her to an abrupt stop. The man forced her to bend over a trash filled crate. The smell made Mabel gag. She tried to move her face away from the opening of the crate, but her body was roughly forced back into place. This caused her to cry in pain.

“Don’t you dare move again.” He whispered into her ear.

The man forced Mabel's skirt up and pushed her underwear to the side. He pushed a few fingers inside Mabel, which made Mabel whimper. It hurt so bad.

The man laughed at Mabel's pain. The sick fuck laughed.

Mabel heard the sound of a belt buckle, and that's when the tears started to flow. She didn’t want this. She wanted to be at home, in bed, knitting. But instead, she was in a disgusting alleyway, being violated, in the most heinous way.

The man pushed his tip inside Mabel, and she moaned in pain. His hard member was too thick for Mabel. Fingers were one kind of pain, but this- this was excruciatingly painful. Mabel pleaded for him to stop, however this seemed to egg him on further.

The blonde muscular man pushed his entire cock into Mabel’s small cunt. She could’ve sworn she felt something tear down there, except there was so much going on she couldn’t tell.

“Please- stop.” Mabel begged. Mabel realized speaking was a mistake when the man’s fist came down on the side of her head. Mabel’s sight darkened after the blow to her head. For that brief peaceful moment, she couldn’t remember where she was.  
______

By the time the man finished, Mabel's torso was raw, from being rubbed against the wood crate. Her nether region was raw, and bloody for different reasons however.

The man pulled out, and Mabel heard him re-buckle his pants. He pushed her skirt back down, and flipped Mabel around to face him.

“Thank you, for being so good, shooting star. Here’s your reward.” The man thrust a large wad of what must’ve been $1000, into Mabel's mouth. Mabel was so frightened that she didn’t bother to remove it.

The man was walking away, and Mabel thought she was in the clear until he turned around.  
“Don’t think about telling anyone what happened here. If you do, I’ll kill that boy I always see you with up at the Mystery Shack.”

“You know where I live?” Mabel questioned quietly.

The man chuckled, “I do now.”

As the man strode away, Mabel tried to clean herself up the best she could. She brushed her frazzled hair down the best she could. There was nothing she could do about her frayed sweater, or the foreign stains on her skirt. What would she tell Dipper? What would she tell Grunkle Stan?

Mabel picked up her bag of yarn off the filthy ground. She called solemnly for Waddles and slowly made her way back to the Mystery Shack.  
______

Mabel entered the building as quietly as she could, and to her luck, no one was around. She snuck upstairs to the bathroom, and immediately stripped her clothes, and got in the shower. It was scalding hot, but Mabel didn’t notice, she was preoccupied with scrubbing her skin raw. She felt so dirty, she needed to get it off. However, no matter how hard she tried, the filthy feeling she felt wouldn’t go away.

When the water started to run cold, Mabel finally left the shower. She put on clean clothes, and stood in front of the bathroom mirror. There were scrapes on the palms of her hands, and her chest which stung like a rougher rug burn.

Mabel wiped the budding tears away, because she couldn’t cry. If she cried, and someone asked why, that man would kill Dipper. She didn’t want Dipper to die.

This was such a horrible situation, Mabel was left violated, bruised, and in pain.

Even if she could tell someone, Mabel didn’t think she would. If she told anyone what that man did, she felt they would see her as less of a person. She would never be allowed out by herself. Her parents would probably never let her come back to Gravity Falls. She loved Gravity Falls, she didn’t want to leave.

Mabel stepped out of the bathroom, and grabbed her bag from the store. If she didn’t want to talk, she could at least look occupied with knitting. Mabel headed into the living room and flopped down on the soft carpet.

“Hey Grunkle Stan,” Mabel forced her brightest smile.

“Hey Pumpkin,” Stan greeted,”how was the store?”

Mabel attempted not to stutter in her response,”It was nice, the store was e-empty.”

Mabel and Stan sat there for a short while. Stan was a little too occupied watching Ducktective to notice anything was wrong with Mabel. Waddles had become exhausted from the day, and so he started to curl up in Mabel's lap. This was a mistake.

Mabel freaked out at the touch on her thighs, and she flashed back to the events of the early afternoon- that was where the man ground his hands into her thighs- that was where crescent-shaped scabs were starting to form.

Mabel shouted, “Get off me!” Then she forcefully shoved Waddles off of her lap, causing him to squeal in pain.

Once Mabel realized what she’d done, she gasped, “I’m sorry Waddles, I didn’t mean-”  
Before she could finish she felt a hand on her shoulder- which caused her to jump around.

“Hey kid, you alright?” Stan asked with a concerned look on his face. Except Mabel didn’t hear him, she thought she was back in the alleyway with the man. She grabbed her bag, and ran.

“Mabel?!” Stanley yelled worriedly for Mabel as she ran out of the shack.  
______

The sun was starting to set as Ford and Dipper arrived back at the Mystery Shack. They were nearly to the door before it flew open, and Mabel ran out holding something in her hands. Dipper could tell something was clearly wrong. Ford, had no clue what was happening.

“Mabel? What’s wrong?” Dipper asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a dark place right now, and I guess making my favorite characters go through terrible things makes me feel better. It's like I get to hurt someone- but not really. If you tell me I'm a terrible person for writing this, it doesn't matter, I'm going to hell anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Mabel? What’s wrong?” Dipper asked._

Mabel ignored Dipper and kept running. She let her feet carry her as far as they would take her. It felt like an eternity for Mabel. She didn’t realize how long she had run, until she tripped on a tree root in the forest.

She screamed in pain as she felt the skin on her knee being torn from her leg. It hurt like hell. She knew it was going to bleed like crazy, however she did nothing. Afterall, there was nothing she could do.

Mabel pulled her legs to her chest, and put her head in her knees. She hissed at the pain of pressure being applied to her scraped knee, nevertheless she kept her head there.

Mabel didn’t know what she’d done. She couldn’t help but feel that somehow she deserved what had happened. She talked to a stranger, something her parents told her never to do. Then, she ran from someone that was worried about her. She ran from Grunkle Stan, the one person that had been there this summer when Dipper was out with Ford. What would they think about Mabel?

“It’s all my fault.” Mabel cried. She didn’t even register that she had been crying. Her mind couldn’t help but think about the man, and the things he said.

He told her she did good, and he gave Mabel money. He paid her as if- as if she were a prostitute. He even called her- he called her shooting star. The only person who had called her that was- was Bill. Mabel hadn’t even been wearing that sweater. The man was Bill.

How could Bill do this? Wasn’t he trapped in his own universe?

 _Why would Bill do this to me? What could he have to gain from using me?_ Mabel thought.

She felt sick. She felt used and disgusting. She wanted to die.

The small brunette didn’t even realize that she had carried the bag from the store. She opened it, and peered inside. The wad of cash sat on top. Mabel picked it up and threw it. It hit a tree a few feet in front of her and bounced a few feet back.

Mabel saw a peek of glimmering metal in the bottom of her bag. She reached down and pulled it out of the bag.

“Stan’s gun?” Mabel questioned. How on Earth did that get in her bag? She most certainly didn’t grab it- Mabel’s head snapped up at a sound in the woods.

“Shooting Star? Shooting Star, where are you?” A sing-song voice echoed through the forest. It was Bill. How did he find Mabel?

Mabel didn’t move. She was scared senseless. If Bill had found her here, he could find her anywhere. There was no point in running. Bill couldn’t hurt Mabel anymore than he already had.

“What else do you want from me, Bill?” Mabel shouted into the darkened forest.

“Boy aren’t you a sharp one. How’d you figure out it was me? Isn’t my new form human?” Bill spoke loudly as he approached Mabel.

“You’re supposed to be gone!” Mabel whined.

“Yeah, but I’m not. Right before I got sucked into the portal, I used the last of my energy to take this form. It’s very fun being human, so many different.. things I can do. But you’ve already seen that.” He flashed a cheshire grin. 

“There was nothing ‘fun’ about that you- you sick bastard!” Mabel used a word she couldn’t have fathomed using. 

“Oh, breaking out the big girl words are we?” Bill knelt down in front of Mabel and brushed his hand on the side of her face, landing his fingers on the back of her hair, and his thumb on her temple. 

Mabel tried to move her face away from his hand. She couldn’t bear to have him touching her again. However, Bill was quick to tighten his grip around the back of Mabel's head, yanking a fist full of hair into his hand.

“Ow,” Mabel’s eyes started to fill with tears. 

“Oh, what? You can’t take the pain? Well guess what, I’m not done yet.”

I’m not done yet. With those words Mabel was scared shittless. What the fuck did he mean he wasn’t done yet? Was he going to hurt her again? 

That’s when Mabel felt the cool metal being removed from her hand. She tried to grab the gun back, but it was too late. Mabel felt so stupid, how could she have forgotten about the gun? It’s not like it would’ve done any damage to Bill anyways, but if Bill had the gun he could kill Mabel. Hell, what was stopping him from killing her now?

“Please, don’t hurt me again. I’ll make a deal, anything you want, please, just not again.” Mabel pled. 

“Oh?” Bill said in a mocking tone, “You wish to make a deal? Well, I’m afraid that service isn’t available right now. I’m here for revenge against the Pines family, Mabel. I figured the best way to hurt everyone, was to hurt you, shooting star. Everyone seems to come to your aid, whenever you’re in trouble. But this time, no one will be able to help you; not Pine Tree, not Sixer, not Stanley, not anyone.”

“Why didn’t you just leave?” Mabel spit out,”You could’ve been back in your own universe.” 

“Weren’t you listening you stupid being? I’m seeking vengeance. I won’t stop until you give me what I want.” Cipher snapped at Mabel. 

Mabel feared what else Bill wanted from her. Her mouth ran dry, and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her mouth opened and closed on repeat, as she tried to get out the words she wanted, but just couldn’t find them. 

“That’s the spirit, Shooting Star.” Bill said gleefully. What did he mean?

“Get up on your knees,” Bill said standing up. Mabel obeyed his order, and sunk to her knees, which put her face eye level with his crotch. 

Bill unbuckled his pants, and let his pants drop. This left his underwear exposed, and Mabel tried to move away at the size of the growing bulge.

Bill grabbed Mabel's hand and pushed it onto his bulge. He moaned in pleasure, “I should’ve done this a long time ago.”

“Take it out,” Bill commanded.

“What?” Mabel knew the answer, but she didn’t want to believe it. 

“Oh come on kid, even you aren’t that naive.” Bill spoke frustratingly. 

Mabel shook her head, as if she still didn’t understand. This caused Bill to give an angry growl. He gripped Mabel by her hair, which probably tore a few chunks out because of the sheer force, and thrusted her face into his crotch. 

“You’re going to take my cock, and you’re going to suck it. You’re not going to bite it, you’re going to let me fuck your face, and you’re not going to complain.” 

Mabel’s face flushed against her will at his words. However, she complied because she could see the gun in his hand. She raised her shaky hands, and pulled down on the waistband of his underwear. This revealed his very hard, very thick member. Mabel put one hand on his cock, and slowly pumped her hand up and down. If she had to do this, she wasn’t going to make it good. 

After a minute or two of slowly moving her hand, Bill grew sick of it. He commanded Mabel, “Put your mouth on my prick.” 

Mabel reluctantly wet her lips, and hovered her mouth over the head of his dick. Before she could go any slower, Bill bucked his hips forward, which forced his member into her mouth. The farther he thrust forward, the farther his cock slid into Mabel's throat. Mabel gagged at the pressure of Bill slamming against the back of her throat. She thought it was an accident, however when Bill slammed against her throat for the second time, she realized this was intentional. 

Bill couldn’t believe the noises the girl was making. He was throat fucking her, and she was gagging with each thrust. He could feel warm saliva sliding out of her mouth and onto his cock. That saliva was combined with tears and snot that had slid down Mabel's reddened face. All of those fluids were disgusting, but Bill found extreme pleasure knowing that he made the girl such a mess. 

Mabel tried not to think about what was going on, but that was very difficult considering she was gagging, and it was very hard for her to breathe; because of the snot that that was sliding out of her nose. 

Bill felt that he was close, and he wanted to make this very memorable for the Shooting Star in front of him. “Look me in the eyes,” Bill commanded waving the gun in one hand, with his other hand tightly submerged in Mabel’s hair. 

Mabel looked Bill in the eyes. Mabel’s eyes were reddened, and tear stricken. Bill’s functional eye, grew a bright yellow. Why would Bill want this?

Bill stared Mabel in the eyes, and gave a few final thrusts, before stopping while at the back of Mabel's throat, and he came. Mabel’s eyes grew wide as she felt something gooey spurt out on the back of her throat; her mouth filled up with an odd tangy liquid. 

Bill stayed in that position for quite a few moments. He wanted Mabel to really feel his cum soak into her. He wanted to ruin her. With that thought, came an even worse one. He was going to make Mabel swallow. 

He slid his cock out of her mouth, which left her lips a dark pink. He could tell she was about to hack up the contents in her throat, but before she could he stopped her. 

“No, no, no. You’re going to swallow.” Bill stared expectantly at Mabel. 

Mabel couldn’t believe her ears. He wanted her to swallow this disgusting liquid? Mabel was already extremely nauseous and sick feeling, she didn’t know if she could even keep it down. However, she still tried. 

That- as it turns out- was a terrible mistake, for as soon as Mabel swallowed, everything in her stomach came back up again and into her mouth. She tried to keep it in her mouth but that caused some of her bile to slide out of her nose. It burned so much that Mabel opened her mouth to breathe, which cause all of her vomit to spill out, right onto Bill’s shoes. 

Bill watched in disgust as the young girl released all of the contents of her stomach onto his shoes. Although the sight was disgusting, Bill was also intrigued. He didn’t think someone so small could puke up so much. 

Bill backhanded Mabel with such a force that her vision went dark, and she slammed into the tree right of her. “I thought I told you to swallow, you disgusting whore.”

Mabel felt blood start to dribble down from her forehead. She felt woozy and could barely sit back up. That’s when she realized that Bill had dropped the gun when he hit her, and it was sitting just a few feet in front of her. She scrabbled to get to the gun before Bill, and she did. 

She held the gun up and pointed it at Bill. Her vision was shaky, but she was certain that she was aimed right at where his heart would be. Mabel didn’t even think it would kill him, because he was a demon, but she could at least try.  
“Woah, hey there kid. If you kill me, we both die. I would put the gun down.” Bill looked nervously at the gun. 

_“What do you mean, we both die?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really written something like this before, and I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, but oh well. Anyways, poor Mabel! What have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be one of THE most disgusting things I've ever written. Enjoy!

_“What do you mean, we both die?”_

“Shooting Star, you and I, we’re connected. Every since MabelLand, we’ve been connected. You’re my backup Mabel. If you kill me while I’m in this form, I’ll become you. I don’t think you want that.”

Mabel didn’t believe him. She didn’t have any reason to. Then again, Bill had no reason to lie either. Mabel was conflicted. How could she possibly know what to believe? So she took the chance, and she pulled the trigger. 

As quickly as she pulled the trigger the gun recoiled back and hit her in the face. That head injury on top of all of the others was more than enough to send her into the sweet abyss of unconsciousness.  
**_ _ _ _ _ _**  
The entire forest was in grey, as Mabel awoke. She put a hand on her head to feel for a head wound, but there was no blood. In fact, the scrape on her knee was gone too. How had she healed so fast? Was it all just a horrid dream? 

“Welcome to the mindscape, my little Star.” Bill appeared from the shadows. 

Mabel was speechless, she made such a severe mistake. She shot Bill, and so now he was going to kill her- and then take her place. 

“You know, I never expected you to actually do it. I can’t believe you shot me. You- Mabel Pines- shot me. I didn’t think you had the balls Mabel.”

“So what, now you’re stuck in my head with me? Are you going to be here forever?” Mabel asked. 

“Of course not, Mabel. Eventually we’ll become one, and then I’ll take over. Then you’ll be the one trapped in here.” Bill laughed mischievously. 

“I’ll never let that happen.” Mabel shouted.

“Oh what? Like you’ll never let anyone touch you, and force you to do things that you don’t want?” 

“Just let me leave, you stupid dorito!” Mabel cried.

Bill laughed, and shook his head. “Oh Shooting Star, you’re not going anywhere. We’re going to have a little more fun.”

Mabel’s eye’s widened in fear as Bill pulled out a switch blade. She turned and ran, trying to distance herself from Bill. She didn’t want him to kill her. Mabel Pines wanted to live. 

She heard that petrifying laugh echo through the forest, “You can’t escape me, Little Star.” Mabel knew this was true. She couldn’t escape Bill, but at least this time she could try. Last time she didn’t try, and look where that got her. 

As Mabel ran through the forest, she quickly realized that she was running in circles. This was also when she saw Bill about to hit her head on. Mabel fell to the ground with Bill landing on top of her, causing her to squeal in pain as she felt something in her foot crunch. 

Mabel squirmed underneath Bill, trying to pry her way out from under him. This was proven futile, especially because Bill was sitting on top of Mabel’s hips. He held Mabel’s arms above her head with one arm and used his other to force her sweater up. 

“Bill, please- don’t.” Mabel petitioned. She felt tears start to bud in her eyes, as Bill pried her sweater over her head, and used it to tie her hands above her head. 

Bill felt something stir in his pants, as Mabel begged for his mercy. He wanted her to do it again. He needed her to beg him. He loved seeing his Shooting Star writhe beneath him. 

Bill flashed his knife to Mabel, and saw visible fear in her eyes. “Beg me, and maybe I won’t hurt you as bad as I plan.” Bill stared coldly at Mabel.

Mabel felt her cheeks heat up, as she started to beg. Mabel couldn’t believe that she had to plead like this; it was humiliating. 

“P-please Bill, please don’t kill me.” Mabel begged quietly.

Bill started to fondle the budding breasts that Mabel had. He pinched and ground his hands into them, making Mabel whine as she begged. The terrifying man eventually grew bored with Mabel’s weak begging; which- however unfortunate- gave Bill a great idea. 

“You’re not begging hard enough!” Bill screamed, as he picked up his knife, making a few slices down her chest. Mabel’s fists clenched as she shrieked from the horrific pain. 

“Don’t cut me again! Don’t cut me again!” Mabel cried as snot bubbled out of her nose, and tears poured out of her eyes.

Mabel couldn’t of imagined that her screams egged Bill on- but they did. Bill dug his knife into the center of Mabel’s chest, and pressed down. He pushed down hard enough to break skin, but not hard enough to slip through and kill her. Mabel screamed and screamed, but no one would ever hear her; she passed out from the pain. 

“Oh, whoops.” Bill laughed it off, and removed the knife. Then he carved a small triangle right next to the left of Mabel's collarbone. He had marked Mabel as his.

With a snap of his fingers, Mabel was conscious again. 

“Get up, whore.” Bill shouted at the startled girl. Mabel stood up, and awaited for Bill’s next order. Although, Mabel didn’t stand for long. Her right foot was broken, from when Bill had tackled her. 

Bill- frustrated that Mabel couldn’t obey his orders- picked Mabel up by her throat and held her in the air. She started to gasp for air, and felt a pressure build behind her eyes. Bill held Mabel up like that until she started to see stars. Then he let her drop. 

Mabel hit the ground in a large thud, and started panting trying to intake as much oxygen as possible. 

Bill yanked Mabel up by her hair and dragged her face down to the ground. Mabel came face-to-face with a pile of her vomit. “Eat it.” Bill commanded. 

“That’s disgusting.” Mabel spat out. 

“Eat it, or else I’ll drown you in it.” Bill said that sentence as if he was making a good deal with Mabel. 

Mabel shifted her head down a bit, and prepared herself for the disgusting taste. The smell alone was enough to make her heave. 

“Just remember kid, if you vomit again, you’ll have to eat that too.”

What Bill said was enough to make Mabel want to get this done and over with. She opened her mouth and started to lick as many bits up as she could. She gagged every time she tried to swallow. This would be much easier with her hands, but she was too afraid to ask for them to be untied. 

Every glob of vomit stank of stomach acid, and was slick with saliva. Every bite of the bile in Mabel’s mouth made her gag, and shudder in disgust. Some bits tasted like things she had eaten earlier in the day- eggs, bacon, and even a hint of Pitt Cola- while other chunks tasted terribly bitter. Her stomach was churning. Eventually, there was no more vomit left to swallow.

“Are you finished, my little star?” Mabel nodded to Bill’s question.

“No, you’re not. So, you’re going to have to do it again.” Bill said sternly. He grabbed Mabel by the back of her neck, and forced his fingers into Mabel's mouth. Then he pressed down at the back of her throat; this was enough to make her vomit again.  
**_ _ _ _ _ _**  
After Mabel's second time eating the pile of vomit, Bill told her in truth that she’d done a great job the first time, he’d just wanted to see if she could do it again. Mabel wanted to stare daggers at him, but she didn’t have the energy. 

“You got puke all over your face, you’re an like animal. Come on, let's get you cleaned up.” Bill hoisted Mabel up bridal style, and carried her to a pond of water.

Mabel thought Bill way going to wipe her face off, but instead he dunked her head underwater- and held it there. 

Mabel squirmed, and writhed underneath Bill’s hands that were holding her down. She flailed her feet, trying to kick Bill to get him to stop. Mabel was just starting to see stars, when Bill yanked Mabel back up.

“Take deep breaths,” Bill whispered to Mabel. Mabel got a few breaths in before Bill plunged her head under again. Mabel forgot to hold her breath as she was forced under, and she inhaled a mouthful of water, causing her to choke. 

Mabel tried to breathe out, and push the water from her throat, however this just caused her to breathe in more liquid. 

Bill decided he wasn’t going to show the girl any mercy, as he dunked her. He didn’t stop the second time, until he felt her body go limp in his hands. Of course Bill couldn’t actually kill Mabel in her own mind, he could only keep her here until he was strong enough to take over. If he kept Mabel weak, the process would go by a lot faster. 

Bill discarded Mabel's body to the side of the pond, as he thought of another way to weaken her. He decided on psychological torture, because he really wanted to scar her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece of my messed up mind. There will be more soon, and suggestions ARE VERY welcome.


End file.
